candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Tasty Treasury
- | characters = Genie | champion = Treasure Popper | new = in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat easy | previous = Caramel Keep | next = Luscious Lagoon }} Tasty Treasury is the 69th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third and final episode of World Thirteen. This episode was released on June 17, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Treasure Popper. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds a treasure chest. After episode: Tiffi opens a treasure chest by using her key. Then Genie appears from the chest and he gives a treasure map to her. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Candy frog in sugar chests appear on the board for the first time in level 1017. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 1011-1025. Almost every levels in this episode are rated easy-somewhat easy. It contains three medium-somewhat hard levels: 1012, 1015, and 1018 and one very hard level: 1014. This episode is much easier than the previous episode, Caramel Keep. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Ep69before.png|Before story Ep69after.png|After story Tasty Treasury-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Tasty Treasury-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 1011 Reality.png|Level 1011 - |link=Level 1011 Level 1012 Reality before.png|Level 1012 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1012 Level 1012 Reality after.png|Level 1012 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1012 Level 1013 Reality.png|Level 1013 - |link=Level 1013 Level 1014 Reality.png|Level 1014 - |link=Level 1014 Level 1015 Reality before.png|Level 1015 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1015 Level 1015 Reality after.png|Level 1015 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1015 Level 1016 Reality.png|Level 1016 - |link=Level 1016 Level 1017 Reality.png|Level 1017 - |link=Level 1017 Level 1018 Reality.png|Level 1018 - |link=Level 1018 Level 1019 Reality.png|Level 1019 - |link=Level 1019 Level 1020 Reality.png|Level 1020 - |link=Level 1020 Level 1021 Reality.png|Level 1021 - |link=Level 1021 Level 1022 Reality.png|Level 1022 - |link=Level 1022 Level 1023 Reality.png|Level 1023 - |link=Level 1023 Level 1024 Reality.png|Level 1024 - |link=Level 1024 Level 1025 Reality.png|Level 1025 - |link=Level 1025 |-| Champion title= Treasure Popper.png|Champion title Trivia "'T'aystee 'Ch'rehshuree". However, there has been a debate about this issue. Since "Tasty Treasury" starts with the same consonant sound "t", it is considered alliteration in this way. Yet, native speakers pronounce "tr" as "ch", thus making another argument that this episode does not contain alliteration. *The episode pathway is almost similar to the one in Crumbly Coast. *This episode resembles Truffle Terrace in many ways. First, both episodes have a green banner/pathway. Second, both words of both episodes start with "T". Third, both have 10 jelly levels and just one candy order order level. Fourth, both feature candy frogs in new ways for the first time (Truffle Terrace has a candy frog in chocolate, this episode has a candy frog in a sugar chest), and finally, both episodes end with "9" (Truffle Terrace is the 59th episode, this episode is the 69th). However, for the episode difficulty, this episode is much easier than Truffle Terrace. *The background is similar to the one in Cherry Chateau's, but the walls are yellow instead of blue. It is likely that this episode takes place around Cherry Chateau. *If you look at the background closely, Odus can be seen in the window. *This is the sixth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 26th episode in this trend. *This episode has no cake bombs and regular icing. *This episode also continues the trend of having nothing new introduced. *After finishing the episode, the Genie holds a key instead of a treasure map on the pathway. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes and UFOs. *All the ingredients levels in this episode are not problematic. *The pathway in Facebook version is completely different from the mobile version (similar to the one in Fudge Fjord). *The release date of this episode (17 June) coincides with Father's Day and World Day to Combat Desertification and Drought. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Thirteen Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Somewhat easy episodes